


Efficiently reckless

by Tsukichii



Category: Avengers, Avengers Assemble
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Tony is reckless, and Stephen wants to protect his stupid husband from the world, flufy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukichii/pseuds/Tsukichii
Summary: Of course, everything turned out to be a Red Skull trap, and from a simple reconnaissance mission eventually evolved into a life-threatening mission. Stephen himself did not participate in the mission, even though he was in town at the time, because Tony, his kind, lovely, stupid husband Tony didn't call him when things started to get complicated. All because Stephen had returned from a mission a few days ago and Wong had said he was tired. In fact, neither Stark or Rogers called for reinforcements, which resulted in Stephen's stupid husband injuring himself while protecting others.Sometimes Stephen honestly didn't know if he wrapped his stupid husband in bubble wrap and kissed him or if he killed him himself.





	Efficiently reckless

Tony opened his eyes before blinking, trying to get used to the light coming from the window. The engineer yawned and tried to get up, but his arms around his waist pulled him back and he was pressed against a warm, broad chest. Soft lips kissed the base of his neck and made him shiver.

"Where do you think you're going, Anthony?" Stephen whispered in his ear, his baritone voice, hoarse from sleep leaving him goose bumps.

"I have work to do, Mr. Doctor." Tony smiled softly, before turning to face his husband, taking care of the nasty cut he had in his stomach and his two broken ribs that were a real pain in the ass (Tony knows , he broke his ribs several times) - I have to make updates to the team, I mean if the Falcon can be caught in flight by our weekly villain he really needs updates. Not to mention my armor that the damn Modok did the favor of breaking-wah! - Tony exclaimed when Stephen interrupted him, turning quickly and climbing on the smaller man.

How he managed to make these quick and careful moves to tame Tony and still beware of his injuries, Tony will never know.

"Has anyone ever said you're a chatterbox?" Stephen smiled, leaning over him and kissing his husband's neck tenderly. Tony grinned, tilting his head to the side and giving the doctor more space as he put his hands on his neck.

"Yes, but I am your chatterbox, Doctor Strange." Tony put a hand to his husband's hair, caressing him as Stephen kissed his neck with tender, loving kisses.

"My chatter indeed, Mr. Strange." Stephen smiled, moving away from the neck of the brunette and kissing him.

Tony let out a satisfied sigh, promptly opening his mouth when Stephen couldn't stand it and his greedy tongue began to lick Tony's mouth, demanding entrance to plunder him.

Tony moaned and gripped Stephen's hair tighter, pulling him to him, sighing as the other growled possessively.

Of all the years Tony and Stephen were married, not once had Stephen's kisses been unlike him, possessive, demanding, and so painfully loving that they made Tony squirm and gasp every time Stephen kissed him like that.

Because this amazing man loved him and still married Tony even knowing how broken he was.

Stephen continued to kiss the brunette, refusing to turn away from the tempting lips. His hands were already running over the other's body, taking extra care of his love's wounds.

Tony had gone on a mission with Miss Marvel, Kamala Khan, the Black Panther, Tchalla, the Falcon, Sam Willson and Captain America, Steve Rogers. It was a very simple mission to investigate an abandoned Caballa base, the clue Rogers and Tchalla had picked up said the group had abandoned an artifact there.

Dangerous enough that they needed to take extra care, but safe enough that they could take Miss Marvel with them.

Of course, everything turned out to be a Red Skull trap, and from a simple reconnaissance mission eventually evolved into a life-threatening mission. Stephen himself did not participate in the mission, even though he was in town at the time, because Tony, his kind, lovely, stupid husband Tony didn't call him when things started to get complicated. All because Stephen had returned from a mission a few days ago and Wong had said he was tired. In fact, neither Stark or Rogers called for reinforcements, which resulted in Stephen's stupid husband injuring himself while protecting others.

Sometimes Stephen honestly didn't know if he wrapped his stupid husband in bubble wrap and kissed him or if he killed him himself.

Stephen felt Tony try to wrap his legs around his waist and bit his lips in retaliation. Tony was injured and as much as he wanted to take him now, he wasn't going to risk aggravating his injuries.

"Stephen ..." Tony groaned impatiently, pulling the doctor's hair tightly and tightening his legs around the other's waist.

The impatient moan made Stephen open his eyes and walk away, smiling at Tony as if he were a work of art.

Defocused whiskey eyes, bright red face, swollen lips, various sucks on the other's neck and sternum around the arc reactor, drool dripping from the corner of his delicious mouth and panting breath.

A true work of art indeed.

“Beautiful.” Stephen smiled before kissing Tony's forehead and turning them gently, placing Tony against him, with his head resting on his chest and his arms firmly holding the lovely brunette to not let him try to leave again.

Tony pouted when he realized the wizard's strategy not to let him go back to work.

“Meannie.” He grunted, snuggling closer to his husband “I have work to do, you know? Someone has to fix the team equipment and I don't see Clint doing that.” Tony sighed contentedly, his hand on the wizard's chest. "You can't keep me here with your charm, your kisses or your touch forever. Well, there's even a way for you to keep me in bed, but you said heavy activity was out of question.” Tony pouted and Stephen smiled.

"Actually I can, and I don't even need to take you for it." Stephen muttered, taking his hand to the thick bandages that covered the stomach of Tony, touching with concern “If you had not hurt, we would be doing other things now, be sure.”

"If I hadn't hurt myself, would I now have your dick in my ass moaning your name and begging for more?" Tony asked, blinking his eyes with false innocence, his hand not so quietly going to Stephen's groin.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd be making you scream my name loud enough for everyone to hear." Stephen growled in Tony's ear, smiling at the panting breath he let out. "But this is unfortunately not the case, so we'll have to wait before I take you the way I want." Stephen grabbed Tony's hand and put it back on his chest, smiling at the disappointed pout that the brunette sported “As your personal doctor I'm prescribing you a mandatory rest of at least three days. I will stay here and take care of you.”

At this, Tony frowned.

“And about the sanctuary? I know you have important duties, so you don't have to stay here wasting your time with me.” At that, Stephen made a face.

Of course, his stupid husband didn't think it was important enough. Why was he really surprised?

"The time I spend with you is never a waste of time." Stephen muttered, kissing Tony's forehead. " Every second I spend with you is precious, even though sometimes you make me want to rip my hair out because you're such a reckless idiot."

"Hey, I'm not reckless, I'm efficient," Tony grumbled, rubbing his face against Stephen's chest, sighing with contentment.

“Efficiently reckless.” Stephen muttered, burying his face in fluffy brown hair, the excitement of their kisses forgotten and replaced by the pleasure of simply having a session of hugs.

"I still need to fix my armor." Tony mutters after a few minutes in the peaceful silence unwilling to get up. Stephen was a great human pillow and he was terribly sore. 

“What if someone attacks? I need to be ready.”

“You can ask for J.A.R.V.I.S. fix it for you.”

"We have a meeting with Steve and the others in thirty minutes." - Tony yawned.

“He can always update us later.” Stephen whispered, tightening his grip on Tony. “Stay here in bed with me. We can have the day off.”

"... Okay," Tony muttered, his voice drowsy and heavy.

“Sleep, I'll take care of you.”

Tony felt a loving kiss on his forehead and slept, cradled by the caresses and the presence of Stephen.


End file.
